When It's Just Us
by Death by Fallen Star
Summary: Nobody understands why someone so friendly and happy as Mimi stays with someone so cold and distane as Matt. Couldn't she get better? But what no one knows, is that when it's just them, it's a whole other story. Mimato. 1 shot.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the character Mimi and Matto from Digimon.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**When It's Just Us**

Almost everyone wondered about them. The two were so beyond different - he was cold and distant, she was friendly and cheery. He liked quiet time, she could talk all day. So many other things made their relationship seem insane. Many people wondered why she was even dating him. Sure he was handsome and smart and was in a band - but he showed no feelings for her. He barely looked at her when they were out. He never smiled, never complimented her, never did anything appreceatting. He barely held her hand. Why would she stay with him? She could get someone more appreciating, right?

But what few knew, was that when it was just them, it was a whole other story.

**!&!**

Matt sighed as he leaned against the shaded tree in a meadow somewhere far off from where a city or people were. He liked this place, nice simple, ecspeacially on days like this. Where the sun was at just the right spot and letting off a nice warm heat, where there was plenty of clouds in the sky, and the air smelt nice and crisp. Along with the aroma of the wild flowers in the meadow filling his nose and the shade of the pick oak tree - it was near perfection.

His mind wonder to the one thing that would've made the whole thing perfect. He opened his eyes to see the missing peace standing over a few lillies. Her brown eyes seemed wide and curios, and her pink locks fell over her shoulder. She gently put out a femin hand to touch the flower, but hesitated.

He smiled at the scene.

Truly _smiled_.

Her head turned to him and she seemed to have a wide smile.

"Matt, come here!" she said excidetly, waving her hand for him to come over.

He gave a sarcastic groan and looked upwards towards the branches off the tree. "But Mimi... I just sat down." He pouted. "Why don't you come here?" he offered.

"No, you gotta come here!" She said excidetly. "_Plllleeeeeaaaasssseeee_!!!" She squealed, clasping her hands together in begging formation.

He sighed and started to stand. "Alright, alright. Don't have a cow." He stood up out of his comfy spot and slowly walked over to the pink haired girl. Her eyes were wide and excited, she even looked like she was resisting the urge to jump. "What is it?" He asked when he got over to her, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Look!" She said, pointing downwards towards the flowers.

He turned his head to see a rare, wild, yellow rose. Roses didn't tend to grow in small medows such as this, so it was pretty speacial.

"Cool rose," he said, vagually interested.

She let out a sighed and said, "Look next to it."

He did as he was told, and let his eyes graze to the spot next to the yellow rose, to see a stem of blue bells were in his way. He pushed them down carefully, to where he couldn't see the end of the rose's stem, but could now see a pink rose growing right next to the yellow rose. Another rare sight.

"Wow, two roses in one place." He said, a bit more amazed.

She let out another irritated sigh and said. "Matt, look at the stem."

He rose an eyebrow to her, but did as he was told. This time lifting the blue bells up, verses down. His eyes widened at the sight now in front of him. The two roses were joined together at the off each other and completely attched to the other one.

"Whoa," was all that left his mouth.

"I know, isn't it amazing!" Mimi almost squealed again. "I've never seen that from two different flowers." She stared at it a minute more, before saying, "It's... kinda like us..."

Matt turned his face to her, yet again, raising his eyebrow.

She quickly responded to his unasked question. "See, you're the yellow rose, and I'm the pink rose. And we're different, but we're still together." She smiled.

He smiled smally and completely turned to Mimi, letting go off the blue bells stem. He wrapped his arms around her waist, surprising her. He quickly pulled her in, making her trip in to his arms. She looked up at Matt, to see his usuall cocky smirk. She kept her hands on his chest as she gazed into his sea blue eyes.

"So," He started. "I'm a friendly romance, while you're an elegant romance?" He asked jokingly.

"You know you're roses?" She asked shocked.

"Just those two and red." He smiled. She giggled and he let a chuckle escape him.

When they reopened their eyes, they gazed at each other for a moment. Both there hearts racing fast.

"Mimi?" Matt barely breathed.

"Yes?" She responded, feeling a magnetic urge to get closer to him pull her face to his alittle more.

"You're more amazing then those roses, you know?"

She smiled and got on her tip toes to push her lips with his. He let her's melt with his as the kiss went on. They wanted the moment to go on for as long as possible, but unfortunatly their lunges demanded oxygen. Pestering them till they finally parted. Both their breaths came out in pants as they stared at each other.

Mimi smiled and slightly pushed away from Matt.

"You gonna go sit back down?" She asked.

He acted like he was thinking about it for a minute, before saying, "You're coming over there with me right?" He asked.

She tucked her hands behind her back and pretended to think about it herself. "_Maybe_..." She tried to act all cute and innocent.

"No maybe's about it," Matt said quickly. He bent down and grabbed Mimi by her thighs and gracefully threw her over his shoulder. He held her still by the back off her knee's while she hung limply on his shoulder for a moment.

She soon bursted into a laughing fit though. Lightly hitting his back and barely moving her feet. "Matt put me down!" She said through laughs.

"Nope," he said, quickly turning around to where her hair flew one direction, then landed in front of her face. "Not till we get to the tree." He then slowly started to walk over to the tree.

"Matt!" Mimi giggled.

"Alright, alright." He somewhat made his pace a bit faster. Then he suddenly turned to his left, making her hair do the swoosh thing again and bent down a little as he stared at an average tulip. "Wow... look at this flower..." He pretended to be amazed.

"_Matt_!" Mimi giggled again.

"What?" He turned around quickly again. "Mimi?" He did it again.

"MATT!" Mimi panted.

"Okay, okay." He finally made it over to the oak tree. He reajusted Mimi to where he was holding he bridal style. She let out a breath and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, that was troublesome," Mimi giggled.

"But it was fun." He reminded her.

She sighed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She then turned her legs out of his arms and stood on the ground. She unwrapped her arms from his neck and took a step to side. Signalling for him to sit.

He sat down and leaned against the tree again. He spread apart his legs and waited for her to sit down with him. He looked up at her and she had a far away look in her eyes as she stared at the tree. Her arms were hanging limply at her sides, so he grabbed her wrist. She looked at him and he offered a gentle smile. He slowly pulled her down to where she sitting inbetween his legs and had her back leaning against him. She tilted her head to the side and leaned it against his shoulder.

"This is nice..." Mimi sighed.

"Yeah..." Matt agreed. He let out a breath and it went right onto Mimi's ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She layed her hands on her stomach and gazed to the field in front off her. Suddenly she felt Matt's fingers intertwin with hers. She settled into his soft embrace and smiled.

"Matt?" she asked queitly.

"Yeah?"

"I like it when it's just the two of us." She told.

"Why?" he already knew the answer, but still wanted to hear her melodic voice say it.

"Cause, you're not so... shy when were alone. You're not afraid to hold me or show that you actually _have_ a sweet smile." She giggled.

"Shy?" He questioned.

"Well, what else am I suppose to call it?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know. Anything but shy. That just sounds whimpy." He joked.

"Well then you think off something."

"Hm..." he thought for a short moment. "I dunno." he sighed in defeat.

Mimi giggled and snuggled closer to Matt.

In response, he kissed Mimi on her cheek, slowly trailing kisses down to her neck. Then back up again, till he came right next to her lips. He teased her and instead kissed her nose. She pouted slightly, and he just smiled.

"I like it when were alone too." He said before placing a kiss on her lips.

**The End**

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N:** YAY! Not only was this my first Digimon story, but it was my first oneshot without any OC's!! Anyways, I really like this story. I love how it turned out. I got inspired by some random MiMato stories on FF. It took me from eleven PM to midnight last night to write this. The second I thought of it, I was writing like a speed demon. I haven't wrote like that in a while, so it felt pretty good... anyways, hope you like it! Review please!

**Fin**


End file.
